


The Indignation of Hermione Granger

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Laser pointers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playtime, feline cuteness, kitty Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: Cute little snippets and drabbles in "The Purrfection of Hermione Granger" Written with Ralina's consent. Just my own little headcanons on what happened behind the scenes. after all. Minx is only a Cat...right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Indignation of Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/gifts).



> This little drabble series is for Ralina, and her piece “The Purrfection of Hermione Granger.” There won’t be many of them I don’t think, but feline Hermione is too fun not to play with. I would suggest reading that first link is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898886

****

Minx was lying in front of the fire, curled up with Crookshanks, half-dozing and half-watching the twin’s antics when they picked up something from the floor. It was small and fit in the palm of Fred’s hand, with a keychain ring dangling between his fingers.

“Oi! ‘Mione!” Her younger self looked up from her essay at George’s call. “Do you know what this is?”

He tossed over the small bobble and Hermione fumbled to catch it. 

Whatever it was, it caught the light just right for Minx to wince as it blinded her. 

“Oh, it’s a cat toy, all you do is push....”

Minx tuned out what was going on. It was far too cold to do anything and she would rather lay by the fire.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when Fred scratched her lightly behind the ears. “MInx, we have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes blinked open, and her boys came into focus. Fred picked her up cuddling her to his chest. 

“Come on lovely, it’s playtime,” he said before he set her down on the floor once she was properly awake.

“Murrp” She voiced, not at all amused.  _ This  _ is what she was woken up for. After all the excitement the day before.  _ Playtime? _

Then movement caught her eye.

A curious dot was there on the floor. Just sitting there. It wasn’t there before. 

She started to inch towards it. 

The dot moved.

Minx’s ears perked and she stilled. The dot stopped. She really couldn’t help herself, not quite in control of the feline instincts in this form yet. 

She crouched low, making tiny adjustments with her feet, tail twitching minutely.

The dot jerked, her bum wiggled, as she adjusted her stance.

Then…

She pounced. She looked at her paw. 

The dot was gone!

She looked around.

There! It was behind her! She bats at it with her paw when she saw a small light come out of George’s wand.

She stopped dead, sitting down. Glaring at the twins.

  
  
  


_ Really now! _

The clues settled together. The thing they found was the laser pointer Hermione lost in the third year for Crookshanks- only the ambient magic in the air fried the small battery and she had forgotten about it.

The twins must have either made or adapted a spell for a similar purpose. They kept moving the light trying to catch her attention with it again.

Minx just stood, turned with her tail up in the air and headed over to the fireplace. With a graceful leap onto the mantle, she knocked an ornament off the edge to show her displeasure.

The boys pouted and moved to clean the mess she made. 

They were cleaver, but they had a lot to learn if they wanted to pull typical cat tricks over her.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
